Jake Paul's Guatemala trip GONE WRONG! @DramaAlert Kanna Goes Out On Youtube! Violette1st SuperMarioLogan
Keemstar: What is up guys, I'm your host, Killer Keemstar, leeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's get riiiiiiiiiiight, into the neeeeews! Our first story comes from Jake Paul. During his trip to Guatemala, some drug lord threw cocaine on him! Roll it! Jake Paul: So we are at Guatemala for a fan meetup. Guys if you are at Guatemala and wanna me-''' '''Drug Lord: Have some coco Jake! (throws cocaine at Jake) Jake Paul: YOU WANNA- (tackles drug lord) Keemstar: Oh my goodness! The drug lord ended up getting arrested for assault and drug use, and Jake ended up being shunned in the country. Also, in the news, our FBI working Loli Kanna has accused Youtube for making it harder for people to start working on Youtube. Now this is a response on Youtube's change following the Logan Paul incident. The change can be seen here. And now here's Kanna's video. Roll it! Kanna: So Youtube, the fact that you make people gain 1,000 subscribers and 4,000 hours of watch time just to earn money is unfair to creators. Is this how you respond to Logan's suicide video? Cause if bullying the small Youtubers is suppose to teach him a lesson, then your f***ing stupid. That's all I can say. Everyone spam on Youtube's twitter "#FireSusan". Becuase I believe she is the problem of this Adpocalypse. Keemstar: Wow. Youtube then responded on Twitter saying this: This has nothing to do with the Logan Paul issue at all. We're just trying to get rid of the "bad actors" and make YouTube a more family friendly place. Keemstar: In which Kanna responds with this: Make Youtube more family friendly. Cause that's more important than suicide! Keemstar: Damn! Also, in the news, SML and all of the other channels they have made were all officially terminated by Youtube. And the reason was because of clickbait! This was referring to the Joseph's House video, in which shows a thumbnail of Joseph next to a mansion, which he doesn't have! Logan aggressively responds to Youtube with this video on Instagram. Roll it! Logan: I would like to give a shoutout to Youtube FOR TERMINATING ALL OF MY CHANNELS OVER 1 VIDEO!!! EVERYONE ELSE DOES CLICKBAIT ALL THE GOD DAMN TIME, AND THEY DON'T GET DEMONETIZED OR AGE RESTRICTED OR A STRIKE OR EVER A SUSPENSION FOR IT, BUT WHEN I UPLOAD THAT 1 VIDEO THAT ISN'T RELATED TO THE ACTUAL VIDEO, I'M DONE!!! I AM BROKE NOW!!! I AM OFFICIALLY DONE WITH YOUTUBE!!! GOODBYE EVERYONE!!! AND F*** YOUTUBE!!! Keemstar: Damn! Youtube hasn't responded so far, but hopefully, things can get in control. Also, for our final story, Violette1st has been under fire on a video called "WILLIAM EGGS THE ENTIRE HOUSE!!!" in which William not only eggs their house, but William even throws one of the cats off the roof! They've been getting backlash by animal activists like PETA and The Humane Society, and they end up deleting the video with this statement. Roll it! Violette: So about the video where William threw the cat, the cat is fine. He only suffered minor injuries. Also, William is facing charges for neglect with a animal. I hope you understand. William didn't mean to threw the cat. We'll be back shortly! Keemstar: And that's all we have. I didn't want to upload because of the lack of news, but you all went crazy and threatened to kill me if I didn't upload! So I had to upload the video for the sake of you people! Make sure you subscrible and turn on notifications along with a like on this video, DramaAlert now, over 3 million, 300 thousand, subscribers! Category:Fanfic Category:DramaAlert